


A Single Selfish Act

by zebaoth



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to episode 55, wherein Yang and Reinhard's first meeting goes in a slightly more personal direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So it’s decided then, that you won’t serve the Empire. I can’t say I’m unsurprised, but merely, disappointed. Still, as a gesture of good will, before we part, won’t you share a drink with me? I hear you’re very fond of brandy, and I have a fine vintage on hand that I believe will be quite to your taste.”

“How can I refuse,” said Yang.

Yang assumed that he would call back the servant boy to fetch them their brandy, but to his surprise, Reinhard went over to the liquor cabinet and poured the glasses himself. He brought Yang his glass, but instead of returning to his own chair, he sat next to Yang on the couch.

“Should we offer a toast?” said Reinhard.

“To the Empire,” said Yang dryly.

Reinhard smiled. “And likewise to the Alliance,” he said.

After the toast Reinhard set his glass down on the coffee table. “You’re a very interesting man, Admiral. Perhaps one of a kind. I’m sure I’ve already mentioned how long I have waited to meet you in person. That the two of us should finally be able to speak together, in private, I confess I have often dreamed of it.” Yang was suddenly conscious of how close Reinhard was sitting to him. Their thighs were almost touching.

Yang cleared his throat. “I’m flattered,” was all he could say. The tone of the meeting seemed to have taken an abrupt shift, though none of the tension seemed to have dissipated. “If your expectations were that high I can only hope I’m not a disappointment to you, Your Excellency.”

“Quite to the contrary,” said Reinhard. “You’re even more handsome than you are in your photographs.”

Unsure of how to respond, Yang opted to take another sip of his brandy, only to discover that he had already drained the entire glass.

When Reinhard took Yang’s empty glass from him and set it aside next to his own, Yang could have sworn that Reinhard’s hand lingered a second or so longer than was necessary.

“So,” said Reinhard. “What do you think of me?”

“In what way?” Yang said cautiously, though he had a feeling he already knew what Reinhard would say.

“I am often told, and rightly, I think, that I have a very handsome face. Would you agree, Admiral?”

“Yes I would,” said Yang, perhaps a little too quickly. Despite the comfortable temperature of the room he was beginning to sweat.

“I’m glad you think so,” Reinhard said. “I truly wish you had been born in Empire.” Reinhard delicately placed his hand on Yang’s knee. “What a pair we could have made, with our talents combined.” As he spoke Reinhard’s hand moved slowly up Yang’s leg until it was on the inside of his thigh.

“At the risk of killing the moment,” Yang said, “what exactly do you think you’re doing, Your Excellency?”

“I’m seducing you,” Reinhard said.

Yang burst into laughter.

Reinhard looked hurt. “And what is so funny about that?”

“Nothing Your Excellency, merely that you’re very blunt. I think lots of broken hearts could have been spared if people could be as straightforward as you.” Yang looked down at where Reinhard’s hand was resting on his thigh. Reinhard hesitated before leaning in a little closer. “You have very simple ideas about romance, don’t you? It’s almost like you’re a child. No, that’s not right. You have the heart of a child, but the mind of a man.”

“I have the body of a man as well,” said Reinhard, almost defiantly. “I know how to please you. And I want you, Admiral. And so, I’m seducing you.” He leaned his face into the hollow of Yang’s neck. “Is it working?”

“I don’t know,” said Yang. “But let’s see where this goes.”

“Oh that won’t do, Admiral,” said Reinhard, who was repositioning himself so that he was straddling Yang’s lap. “I thought Miracle Yang always had a plan,” he said, the ardent eagerness of youth in his voice.

“Maybe I’m getting old,” Yang said.

Yang leaned a deep and lazy kiss into Reinhard’s lips and sighed. “I really shouldn’t,” he said. He held Reinhard tighter as they tumbled forward, Reinhard on his back with Yang on top of him. Yang’s fingers were tightly wound in Reinhard’s curls as he kissed him again. “I have a fiancée,” he said. He brushed his lips against the skin of Reinhard’s neck. “We should stop,” he whispered.

“Admiral,” Reinhard said. “I don’t know if you realize, but right now, you’re the only one who’s doing anything.”

Yang, suddenly shaken from his reverie, pulled back in the middle of brushing another kiss against Reinhard’s neck. “Oh,” he said. “It would seem so.”

“Admiral,” Reinhard said, still pinned to the couch but now able to look Yang straight in the eye, “you don’t like your job, do you.”

“That’s no secret,” Yang replied.

Reinhard reached up to touch Yang’s hair. “Everything you do is for the sake of others. It’s not the way a man of your caliber ought to live. Who could blame you then, for a single selfless act, after years of dutiful service?”

Yang chuckled bitterly. “You really do have a talent for justification,” he said. “But Frederica-“

Reinhard cupped his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. “If she truly loves you,” he said, “then she’ll forgive you.”

Yang did not reply. He remained still, straddling Reinhard, who stared up at him with bright and expectant eyes. The two of them were smothered by a silence broken only by the ticking of the gilded clock on the mantle.

Then, as though they had never been interrupted, Yang kissed Reinhard fiercely, and Reinhard let out a little pleasured cry of triumph as he wrapped his arms around Yang’s shoulders.

He shifted his thigh between Yang’s legs and pushed against the bulge in his pants. Yang inhaled sharply at the sudden friction.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Reinhard said. “But not here. I want you to take me, in my own bed.”

Yang felt as though someone else had taken over his body. “Lead the way,” he said, though he heard the words as if they had been spoken by someone else. But the pleasure of his body, he knew, along with the burden of his sin, would be all his own.


	2. Chapter 2

As Yang Wenli rapidly undressed in Reinhard von Lohengramm’s private quarters, his thoughts were occupied by the destiny of mankind. Human history had taken stranger turns than this perhaps, he thought, as Reinhard kissed him with an open mouth, though he couldn’t seem to recall any instance quite comparable to his present situation.

“It’s strange,” he said, placing his hands on the bare skin of Reinhard’s hips, “to be in your bed, so soon after I tried so desperately to kill you.”

“Well I wouldn’t expect anything ordinary from the two of us,” said Reinhard, “least of all when we’re together.” He brushed a kiss against the line of Yang’s jaw. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me.”

Yang scoffed. “Oh, is that it? You and your ‘I’m seducing you.’ How could you be so sure I’d come around?”

“Because,” Reinhard said, “I always get what I want.”

Before Yang could reply, Reinhard kissed him deeply, tasting the brandy they had shared together ages ago, just a quarter of an hour before. “Lay down on your back,” Reinhard said.

Yang obliged. “So what do you have in store for me today, Your Excellency?” he said.

Reinhard positioned himself between Yang’s open legs. “I’m going to suck your cock until it’s hard enough for me to ride, and then you’re going to cum inside me.”

“Oh,” was all Yang could say, as Reinhard had already started. Reinhard held the base of Yang’s cock in his right hand while took the tip of it into his hot wet mouth. “You don’t mince words, do you, Your Excellency,” he said with gasping breath.

But Reinhard didn’t answer. Yang propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch Reinhard’s face. His eyes were closed, expression drawn in concentration, and Yang could feel his breath against his skin.

With some hesitation, Yang reached out a hand towards Reinhard’s hair, to touch him. At the contact, Reinhard hummed with contentment, and quickened his pace. Encouraged, Yang stroked his fingers through Reinhard’s curls. But before he could stop himself his subconscious summoned an image of Julian petting his cat behind its ears, as it purred against his leg. With a sharp sting of shame, he quickly banished the thought from his mind, and jerked his hand away.

Reinhard halted, looking up at the sudden movement. “Have I done something wrong?” he said.

“No,” said Yang. “It’s nothing. You’re wonderful.”

Upon being pronounced wonderful Reinhard practically glowed. “I can’t wait any longer,” he said. “I want to feel you inside me.”

From the drawer of the bedside table he drew an unmarked bottle. He sat up on his knees and began to prepare himself. Yang stayed propped up on his elbows, still watching.

“It’s been so long,” said Reinhard, as he slid his slick fingers inside himself, “since I had anyone besides myself, or had any hands but my own.”

“How long has it been then, since Admiral Kircheis died?” said Yang.

Reinhard paused. “You’re very astute. As expected of the great Yang Wenli.”

“Sorry,” said Yang. “I’m sure it’s a delicate subject. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s fine,” said Reinhard, who had returned to his task. “You’re not the only person who can put two and two together. Officially we tried to be discreet but I could never resist showing him affection. In a way I wanted them to know. I wanted everyone to know, that he was mine.”

Reinhard slid his third finger inside and shuddered. “There were always rumors. But I never discouraged them. I would have dared them to try to get between us.”

Yang was beginning to regret initiating this topic of conversation. “Are you almost ready?” he said, in an attempt to change the subject.

“Almost,” he said. “Are you eager for me, Admiral?”

“Well I wouldn’t have said it that way,” said Yang.

“Then tell me, how would you have said it,” said Reinhard, who began coating Yang’s erect cock with lube.

“In all likelihood I wouldn’t have said anything at all,” said Yang. “I’d be too embarrassed.”

“There’s no reason for self consciousness between the two of us now,” said Reinhard. He straddled Yang’s waist. “In fact, I believe we’re the only two people in the universe who can completely understand each other.” He lowered his hips slowly, guiding Yang into himself. When they were flush against each other, he exhaled deeply.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Yang said. “Sometimes I think I don’t even understand myself.”

But he couldn’t be sure if Reinhard had heard him. His eyes were closed, his hands resting on Yang’s chest, as he adjusted to the feeling of Yang inside him. His breath was low and steady.

And finally, slowly at first, he began to ride him. Yang once again placed his hands on Reinhard’s slender hips, steadying his movement. All of Reinhard’s weight was on top of him, and yet Yang felt as if he weighed almost nothing.

And from below, with his perfect view of Reinhard, Yang was amazed by the way the young man’s beauty had been transformed, from something regal and dignified into something wild and desperate; how quickly he had abandoned his composure, and given into his desire.

As the even rhythm of the slap of skin against skin went on, Reinhard grew still more desperate, and he leaned down for an uncoordinated kiss, missing Yang’s lips the first time but getting them the second time.

He sat back up, and unable to wait any longer, began stroking himself in time with the rhythm he was keeping, and with something like a whimper, he came across Yang’s stomach and chest.

“I’m about to-“ was all Yang said, before he followed after, still inside.

Panting from exertion, Reinhard withdrew and lied down next to Yang, who was exhausted, despite having done the least amount of work.

“Now hold me for a bit,” said Reinhard. Yang lazily took him into his arms and Reinhard settled comfortably by his side.

“It’s just as I imagined it would be,” said Reinhard, sighing with contentment. “This is how it should always be. I knew from the moment we first clashed on the field of battle, that you were a man who was worthy of me. How remarkable that we should live at the same time, and that we should meet like this, and that we should-“

But he was interrupted by a very loud and genuine snore.

Reinhard bolted upright and shook Yang awake. “Wake up!” he said. “Wake up, you brute! I was talking to you.”

Yang blinked awake blearily, rubbing his eyes.

“There’s a bathroom behind that door. Go clean yourself up, you’re filthy,” said Reinhard turning up his nose.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” said Yang. “I’m not exactly a young man anymore. Although if your feelings are hurt I’d like to say that I’m sorry.”

“My feelings aren’t hurt,” said Reinhard, though he was visibly pouting.

Sensing that there was no use pressing the conversation, Yang rolled out of bed with a weary sigh and not another word more, and in an unfamiliar bathroom took the coldest shower of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are no stds in the future, but here in the present, remember to always play it safe, kids


	3. Chapter 3

When the two of them had properly cleaned up they returned to the bed, side by side, as Reinhard had wanted. Yang lay on his back with his right arm around Reinhard, who lay on his side with his head resting on Yang’s shoulder.

For the passage of the first few minutes Reinhard was uncharacteristically silent. Yang considered that perhaps he was still sulking from what he had perceived to be a blow to his pride. He wanted to offer words of consolation, but he had no idea what to say. How could he keep the conversation light, after what he done?

It was Reinhard, then, who was the first to break the hazy silence.

“Have you ever been with another man, before me?” he said.

“A few,” Yang replied honestly. “When I was studying at the academy, and when I was a young officer. But I never had much talent for maintaining relationships.”

“I thought you were to be married.”

Yang tensed. He could feel Reinhard scrutinizing his reactions.

“Frederica is different. I won’t discuss her now. I won’t do her that dishonor.”

“That seems more than fair,” said Reinhard.

He softly traced a figure 8 on Yang’s bare chest. “Kircheis was different, too,” he said. The fingers on Yang’s skin were cold.

Reinhard continued. “I would often dream of the two of us getting married, and ruling side by side, equals in title and esteem, but even then I knew it was little more than a fantasy. No one would have stood for that.”

He shifted his weight slightly on the mattress. “I’m beginning to realize, though I do not wish to admit it even to myself, that very likely I shall have to take a wife and produce an heir. The next time I lay beside a lover in a bed like this, it shall be with a woman, and the very thought of it turns my blood to ice.” He rubbed his legs against Yang’s beneath the satin sheets. “You are the last man I shall ever have, Admiral Yang Wenli.” His legs were smooth, with very little hair.

“That’s more responsibility than I think I was prepared to accept,” said Yang.

“The burden is my own, Admiral, and not yours. No one forced me to become the Kaiser.”

“You’re not the Kaiser yet,” said Yang.

“No,” said Reinhard, smiling softly. “Not yet.”

“My arm is beginning to fall asleep,” said Yang.

With a sigh, Reinhard raised his head to let Yang take back his arm. He occupied himself instead by pressing his forehead against Yang’s shoulder, clinging absently to his arm, tangling their legs beneath the sheets.

They rested again in silence for a while, but this time, the silence was comfortable and relaxed.

But it was Reinhard again, who could not resist the call of the silence. “Admiral,” he said. “Why did you fuck me?”

“Because I wanted to,” said Yang.

“I know that,” said Reinhard. “You wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t want to.”

“But you said so yourself,” said Yang. “I do lots of things I don’t want to do.”

Reinhard absently rubbed his forehead against Yang’s shoulder. Yang thought again of Julian’s cat, but this time it brought him no shame, and he allowed himself to laugh quietly as he reached out to stroke Reinhard’s hair.

Yang continued. “It wasn’t so much your lackluster skills of seduction, as much as it was simply that you wanted me. And, I found, strangely, that I wanted you too. And so it was a simple matter of being told to behave selfishly, and obeying.”

Reinhard shifted over to Yang and kissed him. “So even to abandon the mantle of doing only as you’re told, you must be given orders? You truly are a perfect soldier, though you yourself deny it.”

“No, I would say I’m a rather poor one,” he said as Reinhard kissed his neck above his collarbone. “If you gave me a gun I couldn’t hit a target three feet in front of me.”

“Now you’re trying to tease me again,” said Reinhard. “We both know that there is more to being a soldier than that. You needn’t be so vulgar.”

“Am I vulgar?” said Yang. “I suppose there’s nothing else to call me, at a time like this.”

“Oh, and what is so vulgar, I suppose, about an act of love?” said Reinhard.

Yang chuckled. “Love?” he said. “Now it is you who is teasing me, Your Excellency.”

Reinhard sat up. Yang smiled up at him in the way he always did, with tired eyes devoid of any joy.

“The bags under your eyes get deeper when you smile,” said Reinhard. “It makes you look older.”

Yang frowned.

“They’ll be expecting you back soon. It’s been hours. You should soon be on your way.”

Upon being so unceremoniously booted from the bed, Yang collected his clothes from a tangled heap on the floor and began to dress himself. “So,” he said. “Did you tell anyone else about the plan for your latest conquest? Does anyone else know what we were up to today?”

Reinhard shrugged into a white dressing gown and shook his head. “Our transgression, dear Admiral, remains between you, me, and the boy who will change the sheets in the morning.”

“And Frederica,” added Yang.

Reinhard’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Your fiancée?”

“Yes,” said Yang, doing up his belt. “If we’re to be married there can’t be any secrets between us.”

“You can’t be serious,” said Reinhard. “This is surely another joke of yours.” The corners of his lips had turned up into a shallow confused smile, though his eyes were focused and intense.

“I am serious,” said Yang, fastening up his coat. “I love her and I have wronged her greatly, and all I can do is be truthful and asked for her forgiveness.”

“But that’s foolish!” said Reinhard, his hands trembling in fists at his sides. “What if she doesn’t forgive you?”

“It’s very possible that she won’t,” said Yang. “She would be well within her rights not to.”

“No!” said Reinhard, stomping his bare foot on the carpet. “This isn’t at all what was supposed to happen!”

Yang paused in the middle of doing up his cravat, shocked not by the outburst but by the manner in which it had manifested itself.

“It was going to be only ours, forever!” said Reinhard. “How could you spoil it?” He walked over to Yang, who stood frozen where he stood. “I thought that you would understand, after I had given myself to you,” he said, reaching out to stroke Yang’s face.

But Yang shied away from his touch.

“You really mean it,” Reinhard said. “You really are going to tell her.”

“Yes,” Yang said.

Reinhard looked away. “I can’t say I’m shocked that you would choose that woman over me. I can’t say I ever should have expected anything else. There is no future for the two of us, at least not together. I knew that you were going to leave, and that this could only last a moment, and I thought, it would be enough for me. But now that you’ve laid it all bare, I feel like a fool. I walked straight into a heartbreak of my own design. Everything I lose, I throw away, just as I did with Kircheis, and Annerose, and now you.”

Yang said nothing.

“Yang,” he said, turning back to look at him. “A moment ago we had what is now to be our last kiss. But I didn’t know it would be our last kiss. Please, can you kiss me, one last time, so that I know that it’s over. Before I never see you again. Please.”

Yang looked at the most powerful man in the universe standing before him, in only his dressing gown, begging for a kiss, on the brink of tears, and for the first time, he pitied Reinhard. Nothing would ever make him happy, not even everything.

“Alright,” Yang said softly. He held Reinhard tentatively and kissed him before a soft exhaling breath. “That is the last kiss.”

Reinhard buried his face in Yang’s shoulder. “If things had been different,” he said, “I think I could have loved you.”

Yang stroked the back of Reinhard’s head. “I’m sure I would have disappointed you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch.


End file.
